


White Gloves and Ball Gowns

by 22_Ti



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Busted, Coming of Age, Debutante Ball, F/F, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Southern Women, To Be Continued, am I gay, debutante, foreshadowing of bechloe, high society - Freeform, staubrey - Freeform, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22_Ti/pseuds/22_Ti
Summary: Every proper Southern girl looks forward to her debutante ball. Being properly presented to society is something the girls work towards their entire high school careers. Cotillion classes, fancy clothes, and proper manners have been all the rage for literally centuries. Privileged private high school AU set in the deep south. Barden, Georgia to be exact.
Relationships: Aubrey Posen/OC, Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad & Aubrey Posen, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 41
Kudos: 42





	1. Southern Girls Trying to be Ladies, Sophomore Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shortstack_posen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortstack_posen/gifts).



> Thanks to @pleaseactsurprisedxx for your endless assistance with making sure this all makes sense. Also, a shout-out to my prompt messiah for her most excellent prompts. How she finds topics that I'm not remotely interested in and end up writing a fic is hilarious!

"Ladies, as you know, one of the most important aspects of being a proper lady is proper etiquette. The benefits of exhibiting proper behaviors will open countless doors. Today we will be covering the rules of introduction, proper handshakes, interpersonal skills, and opening a conversation and knowing what to say." A long-haired brunette with perfect facial structure was leaned back in her chair, nonchalantly filing her nails. "Ms. Conrad?" The instructor cleared her throat. "Stacie Conrad!"

The brunette woman's chair thumped forward. "What? Cuticle care is important, too," she said with a flourish of her hand holding the emery board.

"Put that away right this minute and pay attention."

Some classmates sitting behind Stacie mimicked the instructor in a stuffy, high-pitched voice. "Yes, Stacie Conrad, put that up." Three girls giggled.

"Yes, Mrs. Abernathy." A sullen Stacie dropped her nail file into her purse, snapping it shut.

"Ladies, none of that," the instructor admonished the gigglers. The group proceeded to go through how to properly introduce someone to include courteous formal language with preferred names and titles. In more formal situations, or when there's a noticeable age difference, it's best to use courtesy titles and last names." Southern children were taught to use adults' titles at a very young age unless that adult requests the child to use their first name.

Next was the protocol for handshakes – times when handshakes are appropriate and who should initiate the handshake. "Young women need to be particularly aware of these rules as women begin to take a more important role in business." Mrs. Abernathy passed out index cards to the young girls, and they practiced their introductions, using proper introductions and titles. They also practiced their handshakes.

After Mrs. Abernathy covered the remaining aspects of etiquette, she dismissed her pupils after securing their assurances that they would put their skills to use. As the girls filed out of the classroom, one of the girls mocking Stacie earlier spouted off again. "Why do you even bother coming to cotillion classes? We all know you aren't attending the debutante ball."

The brunette straightened up to her full 5'8" frame. "And what makes you think I won't be at the ball, Aubrey?"

"And just who will be your escort? Beau Markum?" 

Stacie rolled her eyes. "He's a dorky-ass freshman," she retorted. "Besides, being a true Southern woman starts with proper etiquette, so I know why y’all attend. To learn your place in society." Stacie let her voice slip into a southern accent. 

“Oh, I guess you’ll be going with Beca Mitchell, then. The class lesbo.” The redhead did a poor job of hiding her smirk as she tried to garner laughs from her friends.

Stacie ignored the jab at her best friend. "Farewell, ladies." She pushed through the group of girls and disappeared into the crowd outside.

"Really, Chloe, do you have to be so harsh?"

"Come on, Aubrey. We all know Stacie Conrad is not suitable for a debutante ball. She's no lady. Plus, does she even like boys?" The third girl with Chloe and Aubrey giggled as they went off in search of brunch.

* * *

"How was cotillion class today, Aubrey?"

Struggling to keep from rolling her eyes, the blonde answered her mother as she headed up the stairs to her room. "Boring, Mother. I don't know why you insist on me attending."

"Aubrey Posen. "Her mother's tone stopped her in her tracks. "You know how important our family is in Barden. Keeping up with appearances is of utmost importance." While her father moved around a great deal with his military job, Aubrey and her mother stayed put in Barden. Aubrey's mother came from old money, and she had taken a top position in her family architecture empire. "Now that you are getting older, more eyes are going to be on you."

The blonde turned to continue up the stairs. "And Aubrey, we have dinner guests tonight, the Davenports. Make sure you wear your best. In fact, I’ll send Gladys up in a few to help you pick out something to wear."

Aubrey had hoped to go to the movies with her friends, but her mother's announcement squashed those plans. She took a brief nap before she started getting ready for dinner. She knew that the Davenports were real estate moguls; the family historically owned much of the undeveloped land between Atlanta and Barden. Her father had been trying to cultivate a relationship with them for some time. The area around Barden was prime for development – both housing and commercial, and that was precisely what Posen Architecture needed. Old money contacts.

* * *

After hearing the doorbell announcing the Davenports' arrival, Aubrey waited an acceptable amount of time before making her appearance downstairs. The conversation was coming from the parlor, so she headed there to greet the guests. The moment Aubrey walked into the room, the men all leaped to their feet. Well, two men and a teenager her age. She cringed inside when she saw the boy. Remembering her cotillion class earlier that day, she greeted the guests. "Mr. Davenport. Mrs. Davenport." It was all she could do to not give a good old Southern curtsey.

"Aubrey, I swear you get more beautiful every time I see you," Mrs. Davenport exclaimed. "I’d like to introduce you to my son, Montgomery Harrison Davenport.” Aubrey gritted her teeth. She knew Montgomery all too well. They both attended Barden Academy, and he was about the most self-centered pompous ass she knew.

Mr. Davenport inconspicuously prodded his son forward. Montgomery brushed his long hair from his eyes. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Aubrey.” He offered her hand, looking almost afraid she might shake it. His dad elbowed him. “Ummm, Ms. Posen.”

“Aubrey is fine.” She met his proffered hand with a firm handshake, resisting the urge to wipe his sweat on her dress once the greeting was over. “I’m going to help Mother and Gladys. It was nice seeing you again and officially meeting you,” the last part directed to Montgomery. Of course, she already knew Montgomery as they had several classes together. But such was the southern way.

“What can I help with, Mother?” Mrs. Posen was straightening the folded napkins next to the place settings and ensuring the silverware was perfectly lined up.

Her mother motioned for Aubrey to get the centerpiece from the sidebar. “What do you think of Montgomery, Aubrey? He’s a fine young man.”

Aubrey rolled her eyes as Gladys transferred food to the table in the dining room from the kitchen. “No, he isn’t Mother. He’s rude and an idiot. I hope you didn’t invite the Davenports here for the sole purpose of introducing us.” Aubrey used her fingers to mimic quotation marks.

A look flashed across her mother’s face as her voice dropped to a whisper. “Aubrey Posen, do not let your father hear you talking like that. Since he retired from the Army, he has been trying to be more involved in the business. Daddy’s been trying to broker a partnership deal with the Davenports and feels it’s important for our business's future. He – well, we – feel that if you date their son, they would feel obligated to work with Posen Architecture.”

“And do I have any say in this?” Aubrey hissed. But she already knew the answer and could only hope that Montgomery felt the same way about dating her as she did about him. “Goodness, Mother. All of this is ridiculous. I’m sure Grandfather rolled over in his grave when you renamed the company to Daddy’s last name. How many years of tradition did you break with that move? Now, this. Do you really think Grandfather would approve of this deal and of using me as a pawn in it?”

“No more discussion, Aubrey. Do as your father says. Now go help Gladys with the rest of the food.”

* * *

“Chloe, it was awful.” Aubrey propped her iPad on the bed so she could talk to her best friend. “Montgomery Davenport. Can you believe my parents want me to go out with him?” Her best friend let out a horrifying screech. “Then, as the Davenports were leaving, I heard Montgomery tell my dad he’d pick me up tomorrow at eleven. Nobody even asked me if I wanted to go out for lunch. I already missed tonight with my girls. Now, I’m losing tomorrow, too.”

“Wait. He didn’t even ask you out? He asked your father?” When Aubrey nodded, Chloe sat up on her bed and pointed her finger at the camera. “You, my friend, need to set some strong ground rules. Oh, Bree. I’m so sorry.”

The friends spent a while longer commiserating Aubrey’s new situation before saying good night.

* * *

When her father had not mentioned anything to Aubrey about her “date,” she dressed casually before coming to breakfast. Gladys had laid out her usual Sunday morning meal of a boiled egg, fresh fruit, cottage cheese and juice. “Good morning, Daddy. Mother.” Aubrey kept her voice cloyingly sweet.

“Hmmm,” her father mumbled as he took a sip of his coffee and shook out the wrinkles in his newspaper. After a few minutes, he lowered his paper and peered at Aubrey above his reading glasses. “I’m not sure you are properly dressed for the day, Aubrey.”

Internally wincing, Aubrey replied, “I’m meeting Chloe and the rest of the girls for lunch and a movie.” She tried to keep her voice light, acting like she hadn’t heard the conversation with Montgomery the night before.

Aubrey’s mother cleared her throat. “No ma’am. You are going to the country club with Montgomery. He’ll be here promptly at eleven to pick you up. Make sure you eat a good breakfast, darling. A lady never eats her fill on a first date.”

“But I have plans with the girls,” Aubrey protested. “Montgomery never even asked me out.”

“He asked your father, Aubrey. Do as you’re told.” Indignant, Aubrey left the table in a huff. “I’ll send Gladys up to help you get dressed.”

“I’m sixteen years old, Mother. I’m fully capable of dressing myself,” Aubrey spouted back.

* * *

Around 10:30, a timid knock sounded at Aubrey’s bedroom door. “Miss Aubrey, may I come in?”

“Yes,” the blonde’s voice was muffled as she had her face buried in her pillows on her bed. She knew her mother had sent Gladys up. It wasn’t her housekeeper’s fault that her mother tried to micromanage every aspect of your life. She felt the bed shift as her long-time confidant took a seat.

“Miss Aubrey, you aren’t dressed for your date. Come on, you know you have to go. What do we want to wear?” The housekeeper got up and went to the girl’s closet. She picked out some white pants, a brownish-orange button-down blouse, and a matching cardigan.

“You don’t have to do this, you know.” Aubrey rolled over and pulled herself out of bed. 

“Hush, child. Change clothes now.” Aubrey took the clothes to the bathroom and changed. When she came out, Gladys had a pair of leopard print flats, a floppy straw hat, and tortoiseshell shades waiting for her. “There. Now your mother will be happy.”

“I don’t want to go out with Montgomery, Gladys. He’s a bore.” 

Gladys tsked but told Aubrey she had to. With a few minutes to spare, Aubrey was ready and headed downstairs, the housekeeper following right behind. When the doorbell rang, she handed Aubrey a small bag. “Your tennis outfit, Miss Aubrey.” Trying to keep from rolling her eyes, Aubrey thanked the housekeeper and joined Montgomery for their date.

* * *

As if going to the country club wasn’t pretentious enough, Montgomery had made lunch reservations as the Terrace Restaurant, the nicest of the three dining establishments at the club. Aubrey’s father often took his clients there when he was trying to make an impression. 

While Montgomery ordered the largest steak on the menu, Aubrey found a small pear arugula salad with a nice vinaigrette. Despite not eating much breakfast as her mother suggested, she had lost her appetite after the first few minutes of listening to Montgomery drone on about the lacrosse team. He never seemed to stop talking and certainly wasn’t interested in anything about Aubrey.

Once lunch was over, he let her know that they were meeting with a tennis pro in about half an hour. Being quite skilled in tennis, Aubrey had no desire to get on the court with Montgomery, especially with an instructor. She had advanced past the level of lessons offered at the club. 

“Montgomery, don’t you think we’d be playing tennis a bit soon after lunch? My stomach might get upset.” Aubrey placed a hand on his upper arm and did her best to bat her eyes at him.

“Oh.” The boy seemed thrown off guard. “I guess we should have played tennis first, then.”

 _He’s such an imbecile,_ Aubrey thought to herself. “Why don’t we ride a golf cart around the grounds? The restaurant will pack us a few drinks, and we can sit out by the lake.” She knew if she had him take her home this early, she’d never hear the end of it from her parents. Aubrey didn’t want to talk with the idiot but knew she didn’t have any choice.

After an acceptable time had passed, Aubrey faked being exhausted and convinced Montgomery to take her home. As he walked her to the door, Aubrey was frantically devising ways to avoid a kiss or even an embrace before he left. 

At the top of the stairs, he sheepishly stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the blonde. “I had a really good time today, Aubrey. I’m glad we are dating now.”

 _What? We’re what??_ Aubrey tried to hide the shock on her face as she plastered a fake smile on her face. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow, Montgomery.” With that, she turned and rushed inside the house before he could even make a move towards her. 

* * *

As much as Aubrey disliked the idea of going out with a jerk such as Montgomery, she feared the wrath of her father more. She also knew it was the proper thing to do for the family business. Business deals like this had been made for as long as anyone could remember. As hard as Montgomery tried, Aubrey did everything she could to keep her distance from the boy. She finally let him hold her hand on their third date and put his arm around her on the fifth. By the time she allowed a kiss, she’d stopped counting how many times they had gone out. Her actions were all under the guise of being a suitable Southern belle.

After every date it seemed, Aubrey had a mandatory check-in with her best friend who wanted all the details about their date – where they went, what they did, and most importantly did Aubrey let up on the reins and allow Montgomery to get to second base, which she never did.

By the summer after their sophomore year, Aubrey and Montgomery were the ‘in couple’. Aubrey remained the perfect Southern lady and Montgomery, the perfect gentleman, Posen Architecture and Davenport Industries struck a lucrative partnership deal that locked them into several projects, substantially increasing both companies' profits.

The first notable project was the rescue of a historic resort on the outskirts of Atlanta. The antebellum plantation house was impeccably restored as the entire property was transformed into a PGA quality golfing facility. Moreover, a casino was constructed underground.

“Aubrey, I don’t think I’ve told you how proud I am of you.” Her father’s voice was booming as the family sat around the dinner table. He rarely gave his daughter praise, so this was a lot coming from him. “Barden Bay Golf and Country Club would not exist without you. Your Mother and I got you a surprise.”

Forgetting that her contribution to the business came at the cost of dating Montgomery Davenport, Aubrey excitedly began to unwrap the small box her father gave her. Nestled in tissue paper was a set of keys. The blonde’s eyes lit up. “Seriously, Daddy? A car?” She ran outside to find a dark green 330i BMW sedan sitting in the driveway. Aubrey pressed the alarm on the key fob. When the car responded with a chirp, she began to giggle. “Daddy, Mother. I love it.”

“I know coupes are all the rage, but I got you a sedan so your friends could ride more comfortably. Anyway, I landed the Davenport account, and you landed the Davenport. Thank you.”

Aubrey ran over, opened the door, and slid inside. “I can’t believe you got me a car. Can I go to Chloe’s? I need to show her.”

“Of course you can, darling,” Aubrey’s mother responded. “Make sure you go by the dealership. They will walk you through the features, set up your Bluetooth, and everything.”

Aubrey quickly shut the door to her new car and fastened her seatbelt. Before she left, she texted her best friend to be waiting outside for her.

* * *

“Dating Montgomery sucks, Chloe.”

“But you are reaping some pretty sweet rewards. I love this car. I thought your parents weren’t going to get you one this summer.”

“I thought so, too. But I guess the success of the golf course changed Daddy’s mind. Oh well.”

“So, how are things going with Montgomery? Other than sucking?”

Aubrey rolled her eyes as she explained her relationship. “He definitely knows that I don’t have much choice in the matter. We are making do, though. He’s acting like an ostrich with its head in the sand, and we are just playing the happy couple.”

“You have to admit, Aubrey. He _is_ yummy and makes a great trophy boyfriend.”

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Chloe Beale, I have zero attraction to the boy. I like to think I’m more of the trophy girlfriend,” the blonde giggled. “Whatever. I have the sweetest car at Barden Academy.”

“Oh, Aubrey, I forgot to tell you. I think Wiley is going to ask me out. He’s soooo cute,” Chloe chirped. “Just think then you and I can go on double dates.” Aubrey relished the thought of having her best friend as a distraction on her ‘dates,’ but knew she would have to keep up a good ruse with Montgomery.


	2. If You’re Ever Going to be Somebody, You Need to Learn the Waltz

When school started up again, Aubrey and Chloe’s lunch table had two new additions – Montgomery and Wiley. Now that both she and Chloe had boyfriends, allowing the boys to sit at their table was a lot less awkward. Chloe was over the moon that Wiley had officially asked her out since she’d had a crush on him since her freshman year. Now that she was going steady with someone, she rode Aubrey a lot harder on how she acted around Montgomery.

“I don’t understand what you don’t like about Montgomery, Aubrey. He’s cute, rich, and polite. You should give him a chance.”

As much as Aubrey had complained to Chloe since she and Montgomery started dating, Chloe suddenly seemed to be on Team Montgomery since she was dating Wiley. Frustrating.

* * *

The girls’ Junior year was filled with more cotillion classes, making sure the young ladies were prepared for their eventual place in society. Mrs. Abernathy was nothing if not a perfectionist in ensuring proper Southern belle’s left her classroom. One particular Saturday lesson included social graces such as – R.S.V.P.’s, thank you notes, and dining etiquette. Mrs. Abernathy taught the girls how to properly set a table then had a three-course lunch catered in so that they had the full experience of practicing the full dining experience.

The majority of girls in the classes had been raised with these rules their entire lives. The classes were a formality. Aubrey and her crew of friends diligently attended, mostly because they were expected to do so. But the next few classes were of utmost importance. Dance. Not just practicing and improving the dances for the debutante ball but also all the main dances - the waltz, the cha-cha, the swing. 

Because the Junior ball would be the first time the girls would be presented to society, there was so much to learn. Mrs. Abernathy started with the curtsey. “Now ladies, in order to master the curtsey, we must first learn the proper gentleman’s bow.” The girls groaned. “Face the mirrors and watch me.”

Mrs. Abernathy stepped to the side, then closed up the trailing foot next to the forward one. She bowed with the upper body, eyes downward then rose up again, eyes forward.

“Guys have it so easy,” Chloe whispered to Aubrey, making them both giggle. 

“Make sure the upper part of your body bends gently forward, without twisting the shoulders. Gentle, uninterrupted.” After several rounds of practice, she gave the ladies a short break. “When we come back, we’ll begin the curtsey.

The girls meandered to the back of the room where the punch bowl was. Chloe nodded her head towards Stacie, encouraging her friends to watch her. The redhead approached the taller girl, and announced, “Well, at least you are practicing the boy’s part just fine. You’ll fit right in, Conrad.” Chloe ran back to her friends, who were giggling at the slight to the shapely brunette they continuously teased of being a lesbian, despite no indications that she leaned that way.

After a sufficient break, Mrs. Abernathy gathered the girls back in their rows. “Now that you have mastered the bow, the curtsey should be easier.” She had them again slide their foot backward and place weight on that foot. With knees bent slightly, the other foot was slid behind, heel raised. Finally, the weight was transferred to the rear foot and heel of the front foot raised off the front foot before the girls stood, completing the curtsey.

The next several lessons were spent perfecting the curtsey as well as the dances. Each time, the girls were released with stern instructions to practice their dances at every opportunity they had. As the gaggle of girls left the final dance lesson, Chloe purposely bumped into Stacie. “Don’t forget to practice leading, Stacie,” Chloe said in the same nasally tone as Mrs. Abernathy. “Your girlfriend will appreciate you not stepping on her toes .”

Aubrey gave a nervous laugh as her friend spouted another snipe at Stacie Conrad.

* * *

Wiley and Montgomery wanted to go see the newest action movie. Of course, Chloe immediately agreed to go which meant Aubrey was going, too. The blonde decided she’d choose the restaurant and made Montgomery use his father’s contacts to make reservations at a hard-to-get-into restaurant for after the movie. Aubrey wasn’t particularly fond of the dining establishment, she just felt like being a diva.

Action movies weren’t Aubrey’s thing, so once she got bored, she excused herself to the restroom. Since the girls always traveled in pairs, Chloe went with her. The redhead was chattering away as she put her lipstick on in the mirror. As she blotted her lips with a handkerchief, the door swung open and slammed against the wall. Chloe groaned as her two least favorite brunettes walked in. 

“If it isn’t Chloe Beale,” Beca drawled with a Cheshire grin on her face. She and Stacie stood, blocking the exit. About that time, Aubrey came out of her stall and began washing her hands. “And her sidekick Aubrey Posen. Or is it the other way around?” Beca’s grin turned to a sneer.

“Shut it, Mitchell,” Chloe spit out. “Are you even supposed to be in the ladies’ room?” Beca and Stacie looked at each other and laughed.

Then Stacie addressed Aubrey, “You look like you are having the time of your life in that dark and cozy theater with Montgomery.” She made kissy faces at the blonde.

Aubrey dried her hands and grabbed Chloe to drag her towards the exit. “Don’t pretend to know me, Conrad. You are nothing like me.” 

“Dykes,” Chloe hissed as they pushed through the brunettes and retreated to the theater.

While Aubrey didn’t enjoy the interaction with Stacie, she was appalled at her best friend’s language. “Chloe! That’s no way for a lady to talk. Like the other day, harassing her about dancing both parts. That makes me uncomfortable.”

“Careful, Aubrey. Someone might think you are sweet on her.”

As Aubrey settled back down in the darkened theater, she was fuming.  _ I don’t know why I let Stacie Conrad get to me.  _

* * *

Stacie stood in the doorway of her father’s home office. “Honey, what’s wrong?” Her father laid down his paper and pushed his glasses down his nose.

“Dance with me, Daddy?” She held out her arms towards him. He chuckled as he got up and put a record onto his old record player. Soon a scratchy tune burst through the old speaker of the player playing a catchy tune in three-quarter time. A low bass note, followed by two beats higher on the piano.

Her father stepped forward and put his arms around his daughter who was almost as tall as himself. “Your cotillion classes going okay, Anastacia?” His daughter nodded.

They stepped in time with the music, their shoulders moving parallel with the floor, not in a choppy up and down movement of typical new-to-waltz dancers. Father and daughter gilded around his office floor. Each downbeat was accented with an extended highly-stretched step then the next two steps were shorter. 

“Why do I feel like you are using me as a practice partner for your debutante ball?” Her father could sense something was bothering his daughter but was unsure how to get her to open up to him.

“Oh, Daddy, we used to always dance when I was little. This was the first dance you ever taught me. Said if I was going to ever be anyone in life, I needed to know how to waltz.”

“Please tell me what’s wrong, my little Ana.” Her father’s eyes implored her to talk. When she said nothing, he tried a different approach. “How is school going?”

“You know how it is. Girls can be mean, but I’m learning a lot! You’d be proud of me. I’m at the top of my class. All A+ grades, even in honors courses.”

“I’m always proud of my little Ana.” He kissed her cheek as they continued to dance.

* * *

The end of Stacie’s Junior year turned rough. In March, right before her first debutante ball, the school counselor pulled her out of class and took her to the office. Her mother was there, and Stacie could immediately tell she’d been crying. “What happened, Mom?” The counselor tried to get Stacie to have a seat. “No, I want to know what’s going on. Where’s Dad? Mom! What’s going on? Where’s Dad?!”

“He’s gone, Stacie.” Her mother was barely able to get the words out. Stacie let out a mournful wail as she collapsed, unconsolable. Stacie’s father was on a job site where trees were being felled. A younger worker had failed to take necessary precautions when he cut down a tree, and the massive pine crushed Mr. Conrad. His death was swift and painless, but that was no consolation to Stacie and her mother as they both lost the man they dearly loved.

The next few weeks were a blur for Stacie as they would be for any teenager who lost a father too young. After the funeral, the legal battles started. Mr. Conrad had purchased a logging company and founded Conrad Lumber. While the business carried the family name, two other men were involved. However, Stacie’s father had wisely maintained 52% of the company, thus guaranteeing his family would always have a majority share. Somehow the business partners thought they could strong-arm their colleague’s widow into selling her part of the company.

The legal bills were piling up, and Stacie watched her mom struggle with keeping everything afloat and run the business at the same time. At one point, the high school Junior begged her mother to let her attend public school, insisting her tuition money from Barden Academy could be put to better use paying lawyers. Her mother insisted that Barden Academy was vital as the private school's contacts would guarantee her daughter admission into a top university.

“Then take my college money, please. Any university I attend will offer me a full academic scholarship. And if they don’t, I’ll choose another school. Please, Mom, you need the cash to fight these bastards.” As much as she hated to siphon money from Stacie’s college fund, Mrs. Conrad knew that she needed it to stay afloat. She made some small withdrawals, promising herself she’d find a way to put the money back in before Stacie started college.

Eventually, through grit and persistence, Mrs. Conrad overcame the legal battle against her late husband’s business partners. Once they realized she was not letting go of the business's control, the men backed out of the company altogether, insisting she buy them out. Apparently, the Southern men had a problem with a woman running such a masculine company.

By the time the court case was settled, the estate had received the accidental death insurance payment from Mr. Conrad’s death. So his widow did just that and paid the men a fair price for their shares of the Conrad Lumber. She knew taking on the business by herself would be an ordeal. Still, Mrs. Conrad knew to surround herself with knowledgeable and capable employees who would help the company thrive and succeed.

* * *

Amid everything going on with Stacie, the Junior debutante ball took place in mid-April. The coming out to society was all the Barden High Juniors could talk about. Mrs. Conrad encouraged Stacie to go, ensuring her that she would have no problem finding someone to present her to society. All Stacie could think about was her last dance with her father. Thoughts of dancing with anyone else broke her heart.

Aubrey, Chloe, and her friends gallivanted around the ballroom floor in flowing white satin gowns and white gloves up to their elbows, practicing their manners and curtseys and dancing and all the things that make a good Southern girl. Meanwhile, Beca and Stacie sat in the parking lot drinking beer and making cracks about what was going on inside the ball.

“For someone who didn’t want to go to the ball, you sure are interested in what’s going on in there.”

“Shut up, Mitchell.” Stacie drains her beer and crushes the can before opening another. “Those high society bitches can have their debutante ball. I’ll keep my beer.” Stacie let out a tremendous belch.

“That’s real lady-like, Conrad,” Beca responded sarcastically.

“And that’s why I’m out here and not in there.”

After the girls were presented to the room by their fathers, they were handed off to their escorts. In Aubrey’s case, Montgomery was there to accept her hand and for Chloe was Wiley. Aubrey and Montgomery’s parents looked on with pride as their perfectly matched children fit their way into the upper echelon of society. They had definitely arrived.

* * *

By the time summer rolled around, Stacie realized the funk she was in and tried to shake things off. She got a job at Belle’s Boutique, a high-end resale clothes shop on the square. She knew she was smarter than retail but thought the mindless work would help clear her mind. She split her time between assisting customers and sorting and tagging selections people had brought in for consignment. The job was quite simple but it paid and gave her time to occupy her mind with things other than her Senior year… and her father.

After work and on weekends, Stacie often found herself at Conrad Lumber. She’d always had a way with numbers and was learning how to help her mother with the books. Of course, the company had an accountant, but the accountant was delighted to have Stacie double-check her numbers. Mrs. Conrad was happy to see her daughter actually out of the house. She knew Stacie had a difficult time with Mr. Conrad’s unexpected death - they both had. So, she’d take any signs of improvement.

One afternoon at Belle’s Boutique, Stacie heard the little bell above the front door ring indicating someone had entered. “Feel free to browse,” she shouted. “I’ll be right up to help you.” She finished hanging a pair of trousers before placing them on a rack. “Good afternoon, is there something I can help you find?” Stacie stopped short of approaching the customer.

“Oh, Stacie. I heard you worked here,” Chloe’s voice was high-pitched, snobbish even. She was with another friend of hers, a raven haired ugly girl who was just as snooty as the redhead. “Are you working for an employee discount? I hear the clothes here are really inexpensive.” Chloe smirked as Stacie crossed her arms.

“Why are you here, Chloe? Are you looking for some perfume? Cheap like yours?” Stacie spat out. 

“Ooooh, she burned you,” the black-haired girl said.

“Whatever, loser.” Chloe flipped her hair before turning and going out the door.

Beca came from the back room. “Shit, she really does not like you, Stace. Not one bit.” Beca gave a low whistle. “But damn, is she hot.”

“Hush.”

* * *

Aubrey’s parents were out of town, and Chloe had come over for brunch. Gladys had prepared a nice summer spread and had the spread laid out \on the shaded portion of the veranda. “You always do such a good job, Gladys. Mother and Daddy are at the resort for the weekend. Why don’t you take the rest of the weekend off.”

“Are you sure Ms. Aubrey? I don’t mind staying.”

“Chloe and I are more than capable of cleaning up after ourselves. Plus, I think we are going out to eat at the movies tonight.”

“Thanks, Gladys,” both girls called out at the same time. 

“You are so lucky to have her, Bree. If for nothing else, her cooking. These mini-quiches are to die for.” Chloe popped the small bacon, spinach, egg, and cheese bite into her mouth.

“Ooooh, I’ll be right back.” Aubrey tossed her napkin on the table and ran inside - coming out with a liquor bottle. “Screwdrivers!” She broke the seal on the vodka bottle and filled both hers and Chloe’s orange juice glasses with vodka. After a little stir, the girls both picked up their glasses. “Cheers to Senior Summer.”

Chloe gulped down about half of her screwdriver. “Oh my god. You’ll never guess who’s working at Belle’s Boutique. Stacie Conrad.” Both the girls giggled.

“Why were you in that store?” Aubrey turned her glass up to drain it before fixing two more screwdrivers.

“To see if the rumors were true. Can you believe Conrad working at a second-hand store? I thought her family had money - Conrad Lumber and all.”

Aubrey shrugged her shoulders. “Her dad did die. Who knows?” Aubrey honestly tried to not think of the tall brunette much because Stacie made her confused. She couldn’t explain it.

The girls stuffed themselves into oblivion, getting drunker with every passing moment. Finally, Aubrey pushed her chair back. “Let’s change into our suits and catch some sun.”

Chloe stood, swaying as the alcohol hit her, and began to stack the dishes. “Don’t bother. Gladys will get that.”

“Didn’t you give Gladys the weekend off?” Chloe giggled.

“Oops.”

Before long, the friends were in their bikinis, more screwdrivers in hand, enjoying the sun. “Chloe?”

“Yes?”

“Have you done it with Wiley?”

“Like  _ done it  _ done it? All the way?” Chloe was cautious in her answer.

“Yeah. Have you and Wiley  _ had sex _ ?” Aubrey whispered the last part.

“ _ Yes, Aubrey. We had sex,” _ Chloe whispered like there were adults around to hear.

“WHAT? And you didn’t tell me? Chloe! What kind of friend are you?”

Giggling, Chloe responded. “The kind that’s in love? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Bree. I know you don’t want to sleep with Montgomery, and I didn’t want to pressure you.”

Aubrey looked over at her friend. “Well, how was it?”

“Amazing, Aubrey. I mean, the first time hurt a bit but since then, it’s been wonderful. Wiley is very talented.”

“The first time? What? You mean you’ve done it more than once?” Chloe nodded. “What’s wrong with me? Montgomery keeps pressuring me, but I won’t let him go past second base. I… just… I don’t feel attracted to him.”

“Well, I definitely feel attracted to Wiley,” Chloe smirked. 

“Aren’t you afraid you’ll get pregnant?”

“Mommy took me to get the pill.”

“Chloe! What else haven’t you told me?”

“Did I mention how good Wiley is in bed?”

Aubrey pursed her lips, making a face. “I just don’t get it. What’s so sexy about a hairy guy sweating on top of you?”

“You don’t know what you are missing, Bree!”

* * *

Later that evening after Chloe left, Aubrey sat cross-legged on her bed with her laptop. She was really confused about her conversation with her friend. Chloe had been so excited about her and Wiley, and the thought of having sex with Montgomery almost made Aubrey nauseated. She pulled up Google and thought a bit before typing  _ why don’t I find guys attractive? _ She scanned the results.

One, in particular, grabbed her attention: When you feel as if you're not attracted to anyone, you might think there's something wrong with you. But the truth is, what you're experiencing is common. Many people struggle to find a connection that inspires them.  _ It’s nice to know the phenomenon is common, and I definitely don’t have a connection with Montgomery. _

After searching through the internet some more, Aubrey felt more comfortable that her efforts revealed nothing was wrong with her.


	3. Testing Boundaries, Senior Year

Stacie was struggling to get over the death of her father. While she meant no harm against her mother, she was at the height of rebellion. Her mother was frantically working to keep the lumber company afloat as well as dealing with her own grief. She didn’t take much time for her daughter. Mrs. Conrad did know that the Senior debutante ball was coming soon and that Stacie needed a dress. 

Despite having missed her Junior ball, her daughter didn’t want much to do with the Senior ball. But Mrs. Conrad knew it was an important right of passage. The community overlooked the first coming out ball because of the situation with Stacie’s father, but the second ball was paramount. Stacie had avoided spending time with her mother except at the company, so she tried to offer some consolation as encouragement for the Senior ball.

“Stacie, I have to go to North Carolina this weekend to the Lumber and Building Material Convention.”

“And you are telling me this, why?” Stacie tried to keep the attitude out of her voice. She knew her mom was trying, Stacie just didn’t feel it.

Mrs. Conrad handed her a credit card. “I thought you might want to go shopping for your dress.” She waved the card since Stacie acted like she hadn’t seen it.

“Seriously? You are going to be gone all weekend? And you want me to go dress shopping? Alone?” Stacie rolled her eyes.

“I thought maybe you could take your friend, Beca.”

Stacie burst out laughing. “Oh my goodness, Mom. You want me to take Beca Mitchell shopping for my debutante ball dress. That’s righteous. She is so not a dress picking out type friend.”

Her mother left the card on the table. “Well, I don’t care who goes with you. I’m leaving the card in case you decide to go.”

* * *

Saturday morning came way too early. Stacie moaned at the bright light seeping through the blinds. She grunted as she stretched out her body’s muscles that had tightened up during the night. Snuggling backward into the warm body tucked in behind her brought a smile to her face as she realized she hadn’t woken up alone. Careful to not disturb the long arm draped around her waist, Stacie eased her body around. She gazed at the sight of the woman lying in front of her and kissed the tip of her nose then softly on the lips.

The other woman gave an adorable mew as she started to stir. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, slowly realizing where she was. “Hi, Stace.” She wrapped her legs around the brunette’s and pulled her close.

“Good morning, Bree.” Stacie leaned back in and kissed the blonde. “I’m glad you stayed.”

“And I’m glad you don’t have morning breath,” Aubrey giggled. “Of course, I stayed. Your mom is gone, and it’s practically our six-month anniversary.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Stacie flashed an evil grin. Stacie remembered that first faithful night last school year.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK Eight months earlier_ **

Everything started at the beginning of Stacie’s Senior year, August. Mr. Willis had assigned a Georgia state history project to his twelfth grade classes. Partners were randomly chosen. When Stacie had pulled Aubrey’s name from the container of students, her heart sank. She could hear the giggles coming from Aubrey’s group of friends. As Stacie glanced over, she saw the blonde sitting with her arms crossed. The two always had a weird vibe between them, an unexplainable tension. Aubrey and her friends did not like Stacie. And in return, Stacie despised them.

However, the project carried the same weight as the semester final and both Aubrey and Stacie were quite competitive when it came to grades. So the enemies had no choice but to work together to ensure they received top marks on the project. The next day was Saturday, and the girls decided to meet first thing in the morning at Aubrey’s house. “We’ll have lots of space to spread out in Daddy’s library. Plus, he’s sort of a history buff, and I can imagine he has lots of resources. I’ll pull some books and papers tonight.”

When Stacie turned down the road to Aubrey’s house the next morning, she stopped at the gate to key in the code and just stared at what she saw down the oak-lined lane. As she slowly drove towards the home, Stacie could see that the blonde lived in a 150-year-old plantation house with Greek Revival columns. She imagined that once inside, she’d see curved stairs, semi-detached wings, and all things one would expect of an original plantation home.

The doorbell was melodic and echoed throughout the house. When Aubrey answered the door, Stacie was speechless. She’d never seen the girl ‘dressed down’. Aubrey was wearing a t-shirt and raggedy sweatpants. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, and her face was devoid of make-up. Stacie shuffled her feet and looked down. “I feel overdressed.” In truth, Stacie was flabbergasted at how gorgeous Aubrey’s casual look was.  _ Wait, Aubrey’s gorgeous? Where did  _ **_that_ ** _ come from? _

Aubrey looked the brunette up and down. “Please, don’t. I like your sweater. It matches your eyes. Come on in.” She showed her guest to the library and offered her a drink, listing Stacie’s choices. Aubrey returned from the kitchen with a few bottles of water and a platter of pastries. “If you change your mind and want coffee or something, let me know.”

“I assumed you’d have like a butler or a maid.” Stacie caught herself, realizing how bitchy she sounded.

Aubrey chuckled, “We do. But I gave Gladys today off. Her son is in town, and she deserved the whole weekend.” Luckily the blonde didn’t seem offended by what Stacie had said.

* * *

The girls worked on their project for several hours, getting along surprisingly well. Stacie was shocked at how much nicer Aubrey was when she wasn’t around her friends. At one point, the blonde’s phone started going off. After several times, Aubrey disgustedly powered it off and tossed it on the table.

“If you need to return some messages, that’s okay, Aubrey. We’ve worked a lot today.” Stacie was nervous since Aubrey seemed perturbed.

“Oh, gracious no, but thank you. That’s Montgomery.”

“Your boyfriend?”

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “I suppose you can call him that. Anyway, you are doing me a favor by being here. Otherwise, I’d have to be with him.” Stacie chuckled. “What? It’s true. You are much better company.”

“If you don’t like him, why do you date him?” Aubrey explained the situation between the Posen's and the Davenport’s businesses. “If I were to break up with him, Daddy thinks it would jeopardize the partnership.”

“I’m sure glad you are dating him then,” Stacie said with a sparkle. “My mom’s lumber company clears a lot of the Davenport land, and I’d sure hate to have to date Monkey to keep that business relationship.”

Aubrey choked on her water as she began to laugh. “Monkey? What the hell, Stacie?”

“That’s what Beca and I call him. We have nicknames for his whole crew. And Southern ladies shouldn’t curse, Aubrey,” Stacie replied, mocking Mrs. Abernathy’s nasally voice while arching one eyebrow.

Rolling her eyes, Aubrey smiled. “Oh, check this out.” She slid one of her father’s old books towards Stacie. As the brunette reached for it, her hand brushed over Aubrey’s. 

_ Whoa! What was that?  _ Stacie used every ounce of power to not jerk away from the brief touch which felt electric. Perhaps she had imagined it, and surely Aubrey hadn’t noticed. But Stacie knew she couldn’t react to what she’d felt. Stacie shook her head to clear her thoughts.  _ I cannot be having these thoughts about Aubrey Posen. _

* * *

The girls made short work of the project but still met regularly under the guise of the history assignment. Stacie worried that she was keeping Aubrey from her friends and her boyfriend. “You really are doing me a favor, Stacie. Plus, I like spending time with you.” Aubrey’s statement made Stacie feel weird in her stomach. She wasn’t exactly sure what those feelings were but if Aubrey wanted to keep up ‘working on their project,’ she was game.

Neither girl could explain or was willing to talk about this palpable connection between them, but the tension has been bubbling since that first meeting in Aubrey’s father’s library. Stacie closed her eyes and remembered the first time she felt the electric spark when Aubrey’s skin brushed against hers. Regardless of what the connection was, Stacie had no problem spending more time with the blonde.

Aubrey’s mind, on the other hand, spun and spun and spun. She thought about Stacie endlessly and had no idea why. She overanalyzed everything and worried herself sick about how she was feeling about Stacie and why she was having those feelings.  _ Southern girls aren’t lesbians. That just goes against everything we’ve been taught since we were little girls.  _ Regardless, Aubrey couldn’t stay away from Stacie.

* * *

One night, after taking a few minutes to figure out why Aubrey had startled herself awake, she realized she was feeling happy and relaxed. As she shifted her torso to turn over in bed, she froze. Her panties were soaked, something that had never happened to her before. Aubrey struggled to remember what she’d be dreaming about. Something about laying on her bed, reading a history book, with Stacie? When the brunette’s face jumped to her mind, Aubrey was startled. She couldn’t remember anything more specific but one thing she knew for sure, she’d never felt this way before… down there.

Aubrey’s anxiety levels jumped thinking that she may have had a lesbian dream about her ‘study partner.’ When she considered her thoughts just the other day about how Southern girls weren’t lesbians, Aubrey didn’t feel quite as shocked waking up... excited. Being the perfectionist she was, Aubrey began to interview herself, of sorts.  _ What happened in the dream?  _ She couldn’t quite remember.  _ How did it make me feel? _ Aubrey curiously slipped her hand down the front of her panties and felt how wet she was. She didn’t have a name for how she felt, but she wasn’t complaining. 

“Don’t overthink it, Posen.” Aubrey got up and went to the bathroom before changing underwear. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep, she grabbed her laptop and crawled back on her bed. As it booted, she was trying to decide what to type in to Google. The search engine had alleviated her concerns when she was trying to determine what was wrong with her for not being attracted to Montgomery. 

So, she typed in what was on her mind.  _ Lesbian wet dream _ . The number one search result was Porn Hub. In fact, all the results had to do with lesbian porn. Aghast, Aubrey slammed the lid to her laptop closed. After a short freak out, she opened it back up and closed her browser windows. She opened Chrome again, cleared her cache and her cookies and restarted her computer. Hoping she’d done enough to erase the pornography search results, she cautiously opened her browser again, hoping she didn’t come across any more of those types of answers.

She chose her next question more carefully.  _ How do I know if I’m a lesbian?  _ These results were more along the lines of what she was looking for.

_ Three sure signs you are a lesbian: The thought of holding hands, kissing, or being with another girl feels exciting and romantic, so much so that you want to do this all of the time; you seek out books, movies, and information about lesbians so you can learn more about the culture and community; and your sexual fantasies are centered strictly around women.  _

Aubrey shook her head. Those signs didn’t apply to Aubrey although she didn’t think she’d mind kissing Stacie and the times they had brushed together, Aubrey had felt an odd sensation that was intriguing. She was searching Google for information, but only out of curiosity. And sexual fantasies? Ugh. No. Well maybe. No. So Aubrey kept searching. She came across a better explanation called The Lesbian Fluke.

_ Keep in mind that just because you may have deep feelings of intimacy for one individual female doesn't mean you are a lesbian. You may simply have a unique connection for this person, while other females bring you zero sexual desire. This is the lesbian fluke. Should this relationship dissolve over time, another female mate will probably not suffice. The probability of finding another "unique" female for the lesbian fluke to connect with in such an intimate manner is almost zero. No matter how hard she may try. _

This made a lot more sense to Aubrey. Surely her feelings for Stacie were because of this phenomenon. She and Chloe had been close for years, and she wasn’t attracted to her! Aubrey researched a few more things about lesbianism and women, in general. Finally satisfied, she closed her laptop and fell asleep.

* * *

When they were together alone, the girls’ conversation flitted around from topic to topic. Stacie began to open up about losing her father, and Aubrey talked about growing up with a military father in a ‘proper Southern old-money family.’ Sometimes Stacie spoke about her father – mostly stories from her early childhood, the happy memories.

Sometimes they “worked” at Aubrey’s house, sometimes at Stacie’s. While Stacie’s place wasn’t as nice as her friend’s, Aubrey didn’t always want to be home if either of her parents were there lest they catch on that the girls weren’t working on school work.

One evening, Stacie had ordered some Chinese food, and the pair sat side by side on the floor of her bedroom, eating from each other’s containers. The brunette reached over and snatched Aubrey’s chow mein and was about to scoop the last of the noodles up with her chopsticks. Aubrey quickly scooted next to Stacie and reached over to snag her food back. “Not the last bite! How dare you,” Aubrey giggled. “The last bite is the best.”

Staring at their legs that were now pressed together, Stacie quickly gave the container up. “That was too easy,” Aubrey smirked. When Stacie put her hand on the blonde’s thigh, Aubrey froze, looking over at Stacie. When Aubrey didn’t pull away, Stacie slowly slid her hand up her thigh then back down again. When their eyes met, Stacie’s were filled with want, almost a hunger. When she realized what she was doing, Stacie muttered an apology and quickly got up and rushed to her bathroom.

Aubrey could hear the water running as Stacie probably washed her face, calming herself. And the brunette was doing just that - calming herself and freaking out all at the same time. She really liked Aubrey.  _ Wait, what? Fuck, what is happening here? _

The blonde calmly cleaned up the food containers as she processed Stacie’s touch. She wasn’t as aggrieved as she thought she’d be. Her attraction for Stacie had been growing and this last bit was all she needed to move forward. When the brunette came out of the bathroom, she quietly apologized. Aubrey took a step towards her. “Stacie, it’s okay. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

And then, they were kissing, moving so fast that Stacie didn’t even register Aubrey’s touch until her back was pressed against the door and Aubrey’s lips were tight against Stacie’s. The bedroom lights were bright and haloed their bodies against the window, making them visible to anyone who might be looking in from outside. When Stacie’s mind caught up to what was happening, she pulled Aubrey close and felt along the wall for the light to cast them into darkness. “Are you sure?”

Aubrey nodded, then reached for Stacie’s shirt, slipping her hand beneath the hem. Her fingers roamed over Stacie’s creamy skin, unsure where to rest or unable to choose her favorite place. Stacie wasn’t quite sure which. However, Aubrey’s touch was electric, pulling Stacie closer to her. The blonde brushed her fingers beneath Stacie’s shirt along her spine while the other hand tangled in her brunette hair.

Aubrey hungrily grazed her bottom lip with her teeth. Stacie struggled against the desperate wanting sound emitting from her throat but not before she had a moment to feel embarrassed. Aubrey tugged her away from the wall and guided her across the room. The backs of Stacie’s knees hit the bed, and she fell onto her mattress.

Stacie barely had time to miss the heat of Aubrey before she lowered herself after Stacie, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck that made her squirm with desire. Stacie hooked a finger in Aubrey’s belt loop and tugged her hips close. Aubrey paused for a second, braced above Stacie on the bed, then leaned down for another kiss. This time the kiss was quick and hard, and then she trailed her lips across Stacie’s collarbone, obliterating every other thought in her head.

Her mind racing wildly, Stacie could not believe Aubrey was kissing her like this. She wanted to remember every second while forgetting everything else. Aubrey’s hand slid beneath Stacie’s shirt again and trailed up her rib cage, stopping at the edge of her bra. “Don’t stop.” Stacie wanted more, so much more. Aubrey pulled away and met her gaze, a question in the rise of her brow. All Stacie could manage was a broken yes.

And then the girls entered new territory, testing their boundaries to see where they match. Lips against skin usually hidden beneath clothes. Legs tangled together, pressing bodies as tight as they’d go. Throwing Southern sensibilities to the wind, the girls were running wild and free. When Aubrey’s fingers reached for the button of Stacie’s jeans, she was tempted. So tempted she almost begged her to keep going. Then the front door opened, and the girls jerked apart despite Stacie’s bedroom door being locked.

“Stacie, I’m home. Dinner’s in about an hour.”

Stacie struggled to clear her throat. “I already had Chinese, Mom. Aubrey and I were finishing our project.”

Aubrey had somehow made it to Stacie’s oversized bean bag in the corner of the room as far from the bed as possible.

* * *

The girls never talked about the kiss or what almost happened between them. But that doesn’t mean they stopped. Somehow the girls figured out a way to be together, really together - much more together than Aubrey had ever been with Montgomery. Since Chloe was wrapped up in Wiley, Aubrey used that time normally set aside to spend with Stacie. 

They couldn’t be in public, or outside anywhere. So sometimes it would be just an afternoon of lazing around and visiting doing girl things like manis and pedis. On one of these afternoons, Aubrey was painting Stacie’s toenails while telling her a story about her time in Paris. Aubrey got an incredible case of the giggles. When Stacie asked her what was so funny, she pointed at Stacie’s toes.

“You painted my toes bright pink?” Stacie came flying off her bean bag towards Aubrey and began to tickle the blonde.

“No, no, no. You’ll mess up the paint.” Aubrey was proud of getting Stacie’s nails done before getting caught with the color. She knew the brunette wasn’t upset with her; Stacie just liked to pretend.

Stacie was understanding about Aubrey being forced to date Monkey, and in return, Aubrey convinced her friends to lay off harassing Stacie. Despite having to hide who they were and their relationship, the girls dealt with things as best they could. And neither complained as long as they could sneak in moments of alone time.

* * *

**_Back to Present Time_ **

“I need to go shopping for the ball, Aubrey.” Stacie held up her mom’s credit card. “Would you like to spend the day in Atlanta with me?” She grinned since she and Aubrey didn’t get much time to spend together. Even if it was clothes shopping for that infernal ball, at least they’d be together.

Aubrey called home. “Mother, I’m not neglecting Monk-Montgomery,” Aubrey held in her giggle that she’d almost slipped with her boyfriend’s name. “Stacie and I finished the project last night. She needs to go shopping for her Debutante ball dress.” Aubrey paused and listened. “No, her mother can’t take her. Her mother is at a convention.” … “No,” Aubrey was getting exasperated, “I’m going to Atlanta with Stacie. I’ll text Montgomery.” … “I don’t know – lunch or something tomorrow should satisfy him. I’ll see you tomorrow.” … “We are staying in Atlanta. Goodbye, Mother.”

“We are, are we?” Stacie’s expression was devilish.

“You aren’t the only one with mommy’s credit card.”

* * *

The best part about visiting Atlanta was that the girls could actually be themselves. Aubrey didn’t have to pretend she liked dating Monkey, and the couple could hold hands and even kiss if they wanted. The pair of high school Seniors visited store after store with Stacie finding nothing that caught her fancy. Aubrey began to fret that their trip had been fruitless.

“Babe, we got to spend all day together, definitely time not wasted. And I’m taking you out to that nice seafood place you love for our anniversary tonight.” Stacie pulled her girlfriend around to face her and tenderly held her face, kissing her softly. She leaned her forehead against Aubrey’s. “Let’s just enjoy our time together. I’m not really into this whole debutante ball in the first place.”

Stacie missed the ball her Junior year since it took place not too soon after her father passed away. She’d been beside herself and was barely able to drag herself out of her bedroom for school more or less to attend a high society function.

“You  _ have _ to go this year, Stacie. The event is spectacular, and I want to see you all fancied up.” Aubrey wrapped her arms around Stacie’s waist.

“And I thought you always liked me out of my clothes better,” Stacie teased as she leaned in for a deep kiss.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?” The familiar voice boomed from behind the couple as they broke apart and spun around. “You told me you were going to Atlanta with Chloe to dress shop? And I find you here with her, kissing her?” Montgomery was sputtering, as flustered as he was angry. “I knew there was a reason you’re so cold to me. You won’t put out because of this dyke.” The boy was on a roll as he spouted off hateful insults. “Wait until your father finds out about this.”

Aubrey ran forward and grabbed his arm. “Montgomery, no. Please no. That would ruin me.” She tried to put her arms around him and reach up on her toes to kiss him, but he shoved her away.

“You disgust me.”

“I’m begging you to not tell my father, or anyone Montgomery. I’ll do anything,” Aubrey’s frantic pleas hurt Stacie’s heart but the brunette kept quiet.

Montgomery contemplated her words before speaking again. “I expect you to be at lunch tomorrow at 11:30 sharp. We’ll talk then.” With that, he turned and melted back into the crowded sidewalk.

Stacie resisted putting her arm around Aubrey to comfort her, knowing that would set Montgomery off more if he were to see. “Come on, sweetie, let’s go to the hotel.”

* * *

The women had booked a nice room at the Glenn Hotel near Peachtree Center. In addition to the large bed in their room, there was a sitting area with a comfortable couch and a huge overstuffed chair. As soon as they got to the room, Aubrey immediately collapsed on the couch and let a barrage of tears flow. Offering her a glass of water, Stacie sat next to her girlfriend. “Mind if I sit here?” Aubrey responded by leaning on Stacie’s side.

“What am I going to do, Stacie? He’s going to tell my family, your mom, the whole school…” Stacie finally wrapped her arms around the distraught girl. “Both of our reputations are ruined.”

“I don’t care about my mom or the school finding out about me, Bree. I don’t have anything to lose. You, on the other hand, I have a pretty good idea how this will impact your life. I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t think anyone would see us in Atlanta. I’m truly sorry.”

Aubrey went on and on about how she wasn’t sure what was going to happen. “What if he tells someone before we have lunch tomorrow? What if I don’t have a chance to convince him to keep quiet?” The girls talked for a long time, Stacie trying to comfort Aubrey in the only way she knew how, by listening and ensuring her things would all work out. Finally, Stacie was able to get her girlfriend calmed a bit. “I can’t believe we just happened to see Montgomery here. I can’t believe all this. Our weekend has been totally trashed.”

Stacie reached over and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her girlfriend’s ear. “I wouldn’t consider any time we get to spend alone trashed. In fact, I’ve cancelled our dinner reservations. I don’t want to chance being seen by anyone else.” About that time, there was a knock on the door. “But I did,” Stacie smiled, “order room service.”

Aubrey took solace in sitting as close to Stacie as she possibly could as the couple ate their dinner. “What if we have to stop seeing each other, babe?” She nervously pushed food around on her plate as she leaned against her girlfriend.

“Don’t you think we need to maybe take a few steps back? I mean, maybe you need to put your energy into Montgomery to appease him?” Aubrey looked up at her with mournful eyes. “But we need to get in front of this so that he doesn’t ruin your reputation. Bree, I love you. You know I do.”

Stacie reached over and pressed her lips against Aubrey’s who soaked up the attention. They kissed until their lips were numb, relearning the places that made them tickle and the ones that made them shiver. They kissed until they forgot what they were hiding from knowing that tomorrow would bring a complete change of trajectory for their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to pleaseactsurprisedxx for the assistance


	4. Consequences Be Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Archive warnings and tags have been updated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STRONG TRIGGER WARNING FOR NON-CONSENSUAL SEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS AND POSSIBLE RAPE. NOTED BY A DOUBLE SECTION BREAK. SKIP TO NEXT SECTION BREAK.

* * *

After the couple made it back to Barden, Aubrey dropped Stacie off at her house and then went home to change. She felt nauseous to the point of wanting to back out of her lunch date with Montgomery. Knowing she had no option but to meet him made her feel even more sick to her stomach.

Aubrey arrived at the restaurant early and waited for Montgomery in the entryway. When he came in, Montgomery reached over and kissed her. Aubrey tried to keep from shirking away. Her stomach was still full of butterflies. She had no idea what to expect. Knowing Montgomery, he’d insist they go all the way.

“So, you and Stacie Conrad? How long has this been going on?” Aubrey didn’t respond, looking down at her hands which were folded in her lap. Montgomery leaned over and snapped his fingers in front of her face. “Aubrey, I asked you a question. How long have you been cheating on me?”

“Montgomery, it’s not like that.” Aubrey tried to hide the frantic tone in her voice.

“Then tell me. How is it? Because what I saw was my girlfriend of over two years kissing her lesbian lover. My girlfriend with whom I’ve never made it past second base. What have you done with her, Aubrey? Is this why you are so frigid with me?”

“Montgomery,” Aubrey started then stopped, knowing she had no valid reason. She couldn’t exactly tell him that she wasn’t attracted to him and that she was only dating him for their families’ businesses. “What’s your endgame here? Are you going to tell Daddy? Spread the news all over Barden Academy? What?”

He got an almost evil grin on his face. “Well that’s up to you, now isn’t it, Aubrey?” When the blonde asked what he meant, he sneered. “I suggest if you want me to keep your little secret that you be a bit nicer to me.”

If Aubrey thought she was nauseated before now, she was even more so after what he said. “Nicer, how?”

Montgomery reached under the table and squeezed her leg, sliding his hand up her skirt to the elastic on her panties. “I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”

“And if I am nicer to you,” Aubrey paused as she cleared her throat, “you’ll keep quiet about what you saw in Atlanta.”

After the couple finished their lunch, they were saying goodbye in the entryway. Montgomery pushed Aubrey against the wall and slipped his hand beneath her shirt, squeezing her breast as he roughly kissed her. “There’s a party next Friday. We’re going.” He kissed her once more then chuckled. “I think I’m going to like the new direction of our relationship. Goodbye, Aubrey Posen.”

* * *

The next week at school was one of the longest, most difficult of Aubrey’s life. Not only was she bracing for people to start muttering behind her back, but she and Stacie had decided to completely avoid each other. Aubrey wasn’t sure which was worse – waiting for the other shoe to drop or being isolated from Stacie. Even worse, she couldn’t talk to Chloe about what was bothering her since Chloe didn’t know about her relationship with Stacie.

Thursday evening, Aubrey broke down and texted Stacie.

[To Stacie: I miss you so much. This is awful.]

Stacie’s reply was immediate.

[To Aubrey: I miss you, too, babe.]  
She immediately FaceTimed Aubrey’s phone. The blonde answered with a tear-streaked face. “Baby, why are you crying?”

“This is awful. I can’t do this. I can’t be separated from you.”

Stacie tried to be as encouraging as possible. “You have to, babe. For now. We don’t know what he’s going to do. I’d rather be safe than sorry. Just know that I love you, okay. We can get through this. I promise.”

Aubrey secured a promise from Stacie that she’d be at the party the next night. Knowing that her girlfriend would at least be in the same vicinity provided some comfort to Aubrey.

* * *

Once Stacie disconnected the call, she slumped back in her chair. She didn’t have the heart to tell Aubrey that Montgomery had already shown part of his hand in his journey of revenge. And he worked fast. Just that morning, Conrad Lumber found that they lost the contract they held with Davenport Realty. The real estate company provided about 65% of the timber for the Conrad firm.

In a matter of a few short days, Montgomery had apparently gotten to his father and convinced him to void the contract with her mother’s lumber company. Stacie had been working the books for hours on end to see what could be done about ensuring all their employees kept their jobs. She researched other land development companies to see where else her mother could search out business. 

Losing this much business in one fell swoop was almost a death blow to Conrad Lumber. But Stacie was bound and determined to find a way around so they could survive with everything intact. Downsizing was not an option.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Montgomery wrapped his hand around Aubrey’s wrist and squeezed tightly as he pushed her against the table in the kitchen. “What is she doing here?” His voice was low as he hissed his question into Aubrey’s ear.

“Who?” Aubrey asked, her voice quivering. She knew Montgomery had caught a glimpse of Stacie as she came into the party with Beca and another friend.

“You know who? Your lesbian slut friend and her midget sidekick.”

“It’s a Senior party, Montgomery. Stacie is a Senior. I didn’t know she was coming, I promise. Besides, I’m here with you. Isn’t that enough?”

“Don’t you forget it,” he growled. He downed the beer he was holding and shoved Aubrey towards the keg for a refill.

Montgomery had always been a sloppy drunk, but more importantly, he was a mean drunk. He kept a firm grip around Aubrey’s waist to ensure she never left his side. Aubrey used all her energy keeping a smile plastered on her face.

At one point, he dragged her up the stairs into one of the bedrooms. “I’ve decided it’s time for you to show me how nice you can be,” Montgomery slurred. "You know, to keep me from telling mommy and daddy and everyone else about your little affair."

He shoved Aubrey down on her knees and unzipped his pants, freeing his penis from his underwear. Aubrey was horrified as he shoved her head towards his dick. Her gag reflex kicked in before she could even wrap her lips around him. “Don’t you fucking vomit on my dick, you slut. I know you’ve gone down on that bitch, so you should have no problem sucking this.” When Aubrey couldn’t perform, he roughly grabbed her hand, spit in her palm, and wrapped it around his penis. He began to move his hand back and forth over hers until she picked up the rhythm on her own.

Aubrey screwed her eyes shut, trying her best to comply, thinking that a hand job was undoubtedly better than a blow job. She squinted her eyes open a bit and saw his concentration was locked in on the act. She somehow managed to get her phone out of her purse while keeping up with her motions and fired off a text.

Suddenly Montgomery grabbed Aubrey by her hair and yanked her to her feet. “Damn it bitch. You can’t even jack me off right.” He roughly pushed her back on the bed and savagely began kissing her, pressing his hard-on into her thigh. With both hands, he ripped open her blouse and began running his tongue roughly over her breasts and his scruffy beard over her chest. Montgomery yanked her skirt up and her panties down. When Aubrey readied herself to scream, he clamped his hand over her mouth. “Remember, Aubrey. Be NICE or everyone will find out about your little tryst with Stacie.”

Without warning, Montgomery flew off Aubrey, and Beca was by her side, covering her up with her jacket. Stacie was holding Montgomery off the ground by his throat, swung back, and cold-cocked him in the face. A sickening crack preceded the gush of blood pouring from his nose. “You bitch,” he yelled. “I’ll get you for this, both of you. You are going to regret every moment of your low-level life.”

Stacie responded by grasping the lapels of his shirt and pulling him to meet her face to face. “No, Davenport. You are going to regret it.” She then kneed him in his crotch so hard he passed out from the pain. Stacie rushed over and took Aubrey in her arms. “I’m here, baby. You’re safe now.”

She motioned her head to the closet for Beca to find something to cover Aubrey with. Beca found a full-length overcoat that they maneuvered the blonde into. “What do you say we get out of here, Bree? I know how to leave without being seen.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

The next morning, Stacie took in a deep breath and let it out. Reaching out, she rang the doorbell to the Davenport home. She knew she shouldn’t show up unannounced but also realized that Mr. Davenport probably would never agree to see her. Especially since he had cut ties with her mother’s business. Through the frosted glass, she could see someone approaching the door. Stacie nervously bounced on the balls of her feet.

The door swung open and none other than Montgomery Davenport himself stood there. “What the fuck are you doing here?” He wanted to slam the door.

Stacie shoved her foot to block it. “I would like to speak to your father.”

“Don’t you think you’ve already done enough damage?” He motioned to his face where he sported two black eyes. “You broke my nose, you bitch.”

“You deserved it.”

“Montgomery, who was at the door?” His mother walked up behind him and saw Stacie standing there. “Oh, it’s you. I think you should leave right now, Ms. Conrad.”

“I’d like to speak to Mr. Davenport, please.”

“You broke my son’s nose, Stacie. I don’t think you are in any position to be making demands.”

“Believe me, he’s going to want to hear what I have to say.” Stacie’s arms were crossed across his chest. “Or I can just report Montgomery to the local authorities and let them take care of things.”

Mrs. Davenport looked at her son suspiciously. “Son, go inform your father he has a visitor.” Montgomery glared at her. “Go! Now!” She then turned back to Stacie and looked her up and down. “Please come in.” She moved aside to let the girl enter.

Shortly, Montgomery returned and said his father would see Stacie. He was livid when his mother made him escort her up to Mr. Davenport’s office. As Stacie walked up the stairs, she turned and said, “Mrs. Davenport, I believe you will be interested in what I have to say as well.”

Soon, the entire Davenport family and Stacie were in Mr. Davenport’s office.

“Ms. Conrad,” he greeted her politely but coldly. “Why are you here? I should have you arrested for what you did to my son on Friday. He has a broken nose. The hospital bills are going to be quite high.”

Stacie did her best to keep her cool and remember what she wanted to say. “I’m sure your insurance will cover it.” Stacie couldn’t help herself from snapping. “Did your son tell you why he has a broken nose?” The adults turned to look at the teenage boy who was staring at his feet. “I didn’t think so.”

“We were at a party Friday, and I received a disturbing text from Aubrey Posen. When I found them, he had ripped off her shirt and was about to have sexual intercourse with her.”

“She wanted it,” Montgomery yelled. “She’d been all over me all night, begging.”

Stacie whipped around. “Then why was your hand clamped over her mouth and her clothes ripped to shreds. You were about to rape her, Montgomery. And if Beca and I hadn't shown up when we did, you would have. You had already forced her to perform fellatio.” Stacie took a menacing step towards her classmate before stopping. “Bastard,” she hissed quietly.

“Mr. Davenport, Mrs. Davenport, I’m not sure what you’ve been told. Aubrey is quite traumatized and was terrified to show up here today. But I felt it necessary for you to know the type of young man your son is and exactly why I did what I did. Yes, I broke his nose. And I also might have caused some significant damage to his manhood. But he deserved it.”

Mr. Davenport looked at his wife before addressing his son. “Montgomery, please go to your room. No electronics. Mother and I will be in to deal with you in a bit.” Mrs. Davenport followed her son out and shortly returned with his cell phone and laptop. “Stacie, thank you for coming here today. You are a brave and honorable young woman. I promise we will deal with this horrific incident appropriately.”

Stacie felt she was being dismissed but didn’t take her leave. “Mr. Davenport, I know my coming here today was a shock, but may I ask another question?”

“Does it have to do with our timber contract with Conrad Lumber?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Montgomery came home last weekend, telling me that he caught you and Aubrey Posen in Atlanta. There’s no easy way to say this, but he said you two were kissing, like girlfriends. I fear I believed him and decided to cut ties with a business that might possibly ruin my reputation. I apologize. I’ll see about reinstating the contract immediately.”

“No, Mr. Davenport. Montgomery did see Aubrey and me last weekend.” Suddenly Stacie became more nervous than she had before ringing the doorbell to confront the Davenports. She and Aubrey had a long discussion the day before about the situation. “Montgomery wasn’t lying. I know Aubrey has been dating Montgomery for a few years now, but frankly, she can’t stand him. He’s rude, pompous, and an all-around jerk. I know he’s your son, but still. After he caught us kissing, he all but told Aubrey that if she didn’t start to put out, he’d out Aubrey to her parents and the entire school.”

“Yet, you are here telling us about your and Aubrey’s relationship. What makes you think we won’t tell her parents?”

“Aubrey and I have decided to stop living under the guise of people we aren’t. After I leave here, we are going to tell her parents together.”

“Interesting. Stacie Conrad, you are indeed an enigma. Nonetheless, please have your mother call my office in the morning regarding her contract. I think my son has caused enough damage.”

* * *

As soon as Stacie left the Davenports’, she went to Aubrey’s house to let her know how things had gone. “I think they were appalled at what I had to tell them. I’m not sure what they will do to him, but just the fear that I might leak his deed will make them take swift action.”

Aubrey took her girlfriend’s hand and kissed her knuckles. “How are you feeling?”

“They hurt, but it was well worth it.” She leaned over and pressed her lips to Aubrey’s cheek. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes,” Aubrey said nervously. “They are going to find out anyway. I’d rather it come from us.”

After one last shared kiss, the couple went downstairs to the den where her parents were watching television. “Mother, Daddy, I need to talk to you.” Aubrey’s nerves were on end. Stacie slipped her hand into the blonde’s to provide some comfort. “Last weekend, I told you I was going to Atlanta dress shopping for the ball.” Her father’s eyes locked onto the girls’ clasped hands and began to glare. “Something happened, and I wanted you to hear it directly from me.”

Aubrey’s mom turned off the tv. The silence was near deafening. “I did go, but I went with Stacie, not Chloe. You see, it was our anniversary and we wanted to spend some time together, just us.”

“What?” The reaction from Aubrey’s mom was as expected. “Are you saying that you and Stacie…? But what about Montgomery?”

Aubrey’s dad stood from his chair, straightening up to his full 6’1” height. “Ms. Conrad, have you been inappropriate with my daughter? You know she is with Montgomery.”

Stacie didn’t shirk backward. Aubrey stepped towards her father. “I was with Montgomery, Daddy, but not anymore. Maybe you need to have a conversation with Mr. Davenport about one of the reasons why.”

When the tension built quickly in the room, the conversation was cut short. “Ms. Conrad, I think it’s best you leave. We need to have a family discussion.”

Aubrey held onto Stacie’s hand. “Daddy, no. I love her, and anything you have to say, you can say with her here.”

“I forbid you to have anything to do with this, this, this girl,” her father sputtered. “You will break off all contact with her and any of her associates.” He turned to Stacie. “Now get out of my house before I throw you out.”

Stacie squeezed Aubrey’s hand, gave her what she hoped was a comforting look, and left.

* * *

After Stacie left, General Posen again laid down his stipulations to his daughter. Mrs. Posen stood behind her husband, silently supporting him. He even threatened to take away Aubrey’s car should she stray from his wishes. “May I at least go to Chloe’s?” Her father refused but did say she could call her but any communication with Stacie was strictly off-limits.

Aubrey trounced to her room and threw herself on her bed, too angry to cry, too frustrated to try to find a way around her father’s edict. Finally, she decided to bite the bullet and call Chloe whose phone went right to voicemail. She immediately got a text.

[From Chloe: With Wiley, what’s up]  
[From Aubrey: Friend emergency]  
[From Aubrey: Come by when you get done. Act like it’s a surprise visit. My parents will kill me]

Chloe showed up about an hour later and somehow made it through the gauntlet to Aubrey’s room. She always had a way with charming any parents, no matter the situation.

A light rapping sounded on Aubrey’s door. “Yes?”

Gladys cracked open the door a bit. “Miss Chloe is here to see you. I brought her up.”

“Thank you, Gladys.”

“Mind she doesn’t stay long. Your father isn’t pleased.”

“Thanks for the warning.”

Chloe came in and flung herself on the bed, dreamy-eyed. “Aubrey, I’m so in love with Wiley.” When she sat up and saw her friend had been crying, Chloe remembered she was there on a ‘friend emergency’. “Hey, Bree. What’s wrong?”

“Everything.” She took in a deep breath and sighed. “I don’t even know where to begin.”

“When all else fails, begin at the beginning.” 

“Remember at the beginning of the year when I asked you to not be so hard on Stacie?”

“Yeah, you two were history project partners.”

“Well, we turned into more than just study buddies.” Without going into too many details, Aubrey explained that she and Stacie had discovered this connection, an attraction. “One thing led to another and we ended up, well we ended up... dating, I guess.”

“You are lesbian? Wait! You are a lesbian and you cheated on Montgomery?” Chloe hissed. “Aubrey!” The redhead wasn’t sure which one she was more shocked about - that her friend was seeing Stacie or that she was doing it behind Montgomery’s back. “You were mad at me for not telling you I lost my virginity? And you kept THIS from me?”

The blonde rolled her eyes. “I’m not sure if I’m a lesbian, and you know I didn’t like Montgomery anyway. Not even as a person. Anyway, last weekend was our six month anniversary. Her mother left her the credit card to get a dress for the Senior ball.” Aubrey explained how she and Stacie were having an amazing time until they got caught by Montgomery. She laid everything out for her friend - what Montgomery threatened if she didn’t start to put out. 

“Wait,” Chloe interrupted. “Is Stacie why you weren’t having sex with Montgomery?”

“Gawd no. I wasn’t having sex with Montgomery because he’s a pig. And how many times do I have to tell you I have never been attracted to him? Just listen.” Her friend continued to tell her what happened at the party the night before, Stacie’s experience at the Montgomerys, and General Posen’s reaction to Aubrey’s revelation about her relationship with Stacie.

“And now he’s forbidden me to have any contact with Stacie. Chloe, I can’t do that. I love her.”

While she wasn’t completely approving of what Aubrey had done, Chloe was supportive of her friend in general. Aubrey felt some relief because now she could talk about Stacie with her best friend.

The girls continued to talk for as long as they could until Gladys came up to announce that General Posen requested Chloe leave. 


	5. The Dance

The next few weeks were miserable for Aubrey. Stacie was conspicuously absent from their cotillion classes and was obviously going out of her way to avoid the blonde at school. Aubrey held back after their shared chemistry class, close enough to catch Stacie as she came out of the classroom but far enough away to not be seen. There was no telling how many students her father may have watching her.

She felt a tug on her backpack and looked around to see Chloe pulling on her. “Come on, Aubrey. You know you can’t talk to her. Let’s go to lunch.” The blonde tried to resist, then Chloe quietly added. “Aubrey, Montgomery is watching. Let’s get out of here.”

Reluctantly, Aubrey followed Chloe to the cafeteria. They deposited their bags on the table and went to get their trays. “You know I don’t care if Montgomery watches me.” Aubrey put her tray down and took a seat. “He’s a total pig who lost any chance to judge me when he attacked me at the senior party.

“If your father hears of you talking to Stacie, he’ll have a conniption. Aubrey, think of that. And if Montgomery sees you with Stacie, he’ll be the first to go to your father.”

“I think of Stacie all the time. Chloe, I miss her so much; this has been horrible. I can’t imagine how much longer I can go on like this.”

Chloe tilted her head sideways and looked at her friend. “You really do like her, don’t you?”

Aubrey nodded her head. “Probably more than you like Wiley. Besides, Chloe, I told you. I love her. She’s my heart and soul.” She dabbed at the corner of her eyes and gave a deep sigh.

Still a bit uncomfortable with the situation, Chloe changed the conversation to her boyfriend and described the tux he was going to wear to the debutante ball. She pulled out her phone and showed Aubrey a picture. “Isn’t he handsome?” She squealed as she locked her phone and dropped it into her purse. They then began to talk about their new dresses. “This year’s debutante ball is going to be epic.”

As giddy as Chloe was about the ball, Aubrey’s enthusiasm had waned considerably. She’d never liked dating Montgomery in the first place but now the idea of being presented to society was ludacris, especially since she couldn’t be with the person she loved. “Why do you still believe in these outdated rituals, Chloe?”

Chloe frowned since their whole high school career was spent preparing for their debut into society. Even the junior ball was mere practice for this year’s. “Mainly because they’re fun. We Southerners love an occasion to dress up and go to a party.”

“At least no one is ‘coming out’ to be pursued for marriage anymore. But to imagine a party thrown just for us girls is amazing.” Chloe continued, “My mom insists that while a lot has changed, a lot remains the same. The white gown and gloves, the roses, the presentation, and the excitement and honor the women feel when they get to step into the spotlight amidst friends and family. It just makes me happy.”

“Coming out,” Aubrey scoffed. “I ‘came out’, and look where it got me.”

* * *

Aubrey’s parents didn’t take away her car, thank goodness. They also seemed to trust Chloe implicitly. The redhead had asked for her best friend to spend all day the Saturday before the senior ball at her house while they made sure everything was ready for the Senior Ball.

“Not that I’m not happy to get out of the house, why were you so insistent to Daddy that I come over here? You know Gladys does great alterations.” Aubrey hung up her dress next to Chloe’s in the closet.

“Oh, Aubrey, don’t be silly. We both know our dresses are perfect.” Aubrey’s perplexed look made Chloe giggle. “I have a surprise for you.”

Aubrey dramatically threw herself on Chloe’s oversized beanbag. “Chloe, I’m so stressed. Literally wiped out.”

“Oh, quit being dramatic. SURPRISE, COME ON OUT.” Chloe was grinning from ear to ear, quite pleased with herself.

The door to the ensuite opened and out stepped none other than Stacie Conrad. “Surprise,” she said softly.

Aubrey looked at Stacie, then at Chloe, and back to Stacie. “What?” She jumped up and ran the short distance to her girlfriend and threw her arms around the brunette, burying her head in Stacie’s hair. “What are you doing here?” When she pulled back to make sure Stacie was really standing in front of her, Aubrey’s face was already streaked with tears.

“That’s my cue to leave,” Chloe shot a smile towards the couple. “Enjoy your day. I’ll bring lunch around noon then you’ll probably have until mid-afternoon together.” She walked towards the door. “Oh, and no sex on my bed.”

As soon as Chloe shut the door, Aubrey walked over and locked it behind her. “Just in case! I can’t believe you are here.”

“I can’t believe Chloe called me. I thought she hated me. Come back here.” Stacie wrapped her arms around Aubrey and squeezed tightly. Pushing back slightly, she dipped her head down and found Aubrey’s lips with hers. “Mmmm, I’ve missed this,” she murmured into Aubrey’s mouth.

Aubrey tightened her grip on Stacie’s sleeves and pulled her close, deepening the kiss. Breaking the contact, Aubrey reached up and cupped Stacie’s face with her hands, rubbing the pad of one thumb along the taller girl’s cheek. “I’ve missed you.” Aubrey’s whisper was so quiet that Stacie almost missed it. Aubrey slid her hands from Stacie’s face to her waist. “I mean, I  _ really _ missed you. I’m so glad you’re here.” She grasped Stacie’s hand and guided her to the oversized bean bag. 

Stacie plopped back in the comfortable furniture, pulling Aubrey down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling Aubrey into her chest. “I’d almost forgotten how nice you smell. I still have your sweatshirt at my house, but it just doesn’t smell like you anymore.”

“I still can’t believe you’re here and that Chloe is the one who invited you.” Aubrey snuggled as close to Stacie as she could. The couple lay in silence for a while, simply enjoying being with each other and the simplicity of contact.

Stacie ran her hand up and down Aubrey’s arm and shoulder before kissing the top of her head. Aubrey drifted her hand down Stacie’s arms, back up then across her chest. She slipped her palm against Stacie’s cheek again and tugged on her jaw, directing her chin down towards Aubrey to give the blonde better access to Stacie’s neck. She pressed her lips against Stacie’s neck, her throat. She dipped her head down to kiss her clavicle then quickly back up to envelope Stacie’s mouth with hers. 

Stacie shifted her body, letting Aubrey fall next to her while still kissing her. The girls’ pace was slow, tender. After some time kissing, Stacie positioned her body over Aubrey’s. “Is this okay?” Her question was honest, not wanting to rush Aubrey into anything or to overstep any new boundaries.

“This feels… good, but dangerous, Stace.”

“Chloe said no sex  _ on _ her bed. She didn’t mention any other furniture pieces.” This earned Stacie a playful slap on the chest. She settled her body down, and they both moaned as Stacie’s hips settled down on Aubrey’s center. “I’ve really missed you, ‘Bree.”

When there was a quiet tap at the door, Stacie sprung off Aubrey and raced to the ensuite, leaving Aubrey to unlock and open the door.

“Oh, that was fast. You’re dressed,” Chloe chirped. “Lunch has arrived.”

“Stacie, it’s okay,” Aubrey called out. “It’s just Chloe. Come on out.” The blonde gave her friend a tremendous hug. “Thank you for doing this for us, Chloe. I love you.”

Relieved that they hadn’t been busted, Stacie came out of the bathroom. “Hey, Chloe. It’s noon already?” She took a seat on the floor next to Aubrey as Chloe passed out the burgers. She ripped the bag open and dumped all the fries on it. 

Chloe stayed and visited through lunch, lazy conversation easily flowing all around, as if Chloe had never been the ringleader of harassment against Stacie Conrad. The brunette realized how much Chloe had changed and how much Aubrey must mean to her to have set up this day.

Once the redhead left, the couple left curled up for an afternoon nap. Despite having been separated for the better of a month, the girls did not have any urge to do more than cuddle and visit and exist. Well, and a little kissing never hurt anyone.

* * *

The time had finally arrived for the Senior Debutante Ball. All the mothers were upstairs fussing over last minute adjustments to their daughters’ dresses, hair, trains, and gloves. Everything leading up to this moment, even the Junior debutante ball had been nothing more than a dress rehearsal.

The ball was being held in an old Southern plantation home turned into a ball room for these types of events, high dollar fundraisers, basically anything high society. There were two balconies overlooking the ballroom below, each leading to the same grand staircase. One at a time, as her name was announced, the debutante would slowly walk down the stairs to be met by her father who would then present his daughter to the crowd. Her father would hand her off to her escort, normally a boy who had been preselected for the debutante’s societal match. The girl would curtsy towards her escort and they would head to the dance floor for a choreographed waltz with her escort and with her father.

Because their last names were far apart in the alphabet, Chloe would go down much sooner than Aubrey. The blonde smiled at how beautiful her best friend looked with her red hair curling from her tresses in tiny ringlets. Chloe had always been so refined, and Aubrey was proud to call her a friend.

Aubrey looked down at the boys lined up to accept the girls from their fathers. She had asked her mother who her escort would be, but her mother assured her she didn’t need to worry about such trivial matters. When she saw the boy standing behind the escort for Amanda Peterson, the girl in front of her, Aubrey gave an audible gasp and rushed out of the line and locked herself in a bathroom. Montgomery Davenport. Her parents had arranged for Montgomery to be her escort. How dare they?

She ignored the tapping on the door until she heard Chloe’s voice. “Aubrey, it’s me, Chloe. Please unlock the door.” The redhead came in and closed the door. “Oh honey, stand up. You’ll muss your dress. Oh sweetie.”

“D-d-did you see my escort? He tried to rape me, Chloe. Didn’t Daddy talk to Mr. Davenport? I told him and Mother both they needed to do so.”

“Aubrey, did you not tell your parents what happened?” Aubrey shook her head. “Why not, sweetie?”

“I didn’t think they’d believe me. I wanted them to hear it from his parents. Oh, Chloe, I can’t go out there.”

Chloe did her best to comfort her friend. Eventually she convinced Aubrey to fix her make up and come back out to get at the end of the receiving line. “It’s our Senior year, Aubrey. I’ll fix this with Montgomery. I promise. Just finish getting ready and get in line.” After Aubrey promised she’d be out shortly, Chloe rushed back down to the ball.

When Aubrey came back, she was afraid to peer over the railing. She saw a very angry General Posen at the end of the father line, but, true to Chloe’s word, Montgomery was nowhere to be seen. At the end of the escort line was none other than Mr. Davenport. He looked up at Aubrey with a comforting smile. When he mouthed  _ it’s going to be okay _ , Aubrey’s fears melted away.

As the blonde went down the stairs and took her father’s arm, he forced a smile and whispered through gritted teeth. “I hope you have a good explanation for this, Aubrey Posen.” Luckily her time with her father was short, and she was soon presented to Mr. Davenport who proudly took the blonde’s arm.

Since they were the last couple, the waltz immediately began. As the couples floated around the dance floor, Mr. Davenport took the chance to apologize to Aubrey. “I promise you that I did not know that my son would have the audacity to show his face here tonight, more or less trying to be your escort. I had presumed since the general did not speak with me that you told him about the unfortunate events.”

“I thought the explanation would be better received by you. So no, he doesn’t know. I did ask him and Mother to talk to you, but obviously they didn’t.” Unlike his son, Mr. Davenport exuded comfort and confidence. Aubrey felt completely at ease. He promised to seek out General Posen as soon as the dance was through.

Once the girls went through their couples’ rotations, the music changed and people started to mingle. Aubrey tightened up when she saw her father making a bee-line to cut in between Mr. Davenport and his daughter. “I’ll take care of this, Aubrey.” He stepped forward and cut off the angry father, and Aubrey started to walk off the dance floor but was stopped when she ran into someone’s chest.

“Oh, my apologies.” Since Aubrey’s eyes had teared up, she didn’t quite see the person who had stepped in front of her.

Then she heard a familiar voice. “Don’t mention it, ma’am. May I have this dance?” Aubrey blinked away her tears and was shocked to see none other than Stacie Conrad standing in front of her, slightly bowed at the waist holding out a white gloved hand for Aubrey to take. Stacie was wearing a white tuxedo with full tails. Her black bow tie was perfectly tied, and she looked stunning. “Are you going to leave me standing in this most uncomfortable position? I’ve already made a fool of myself. Please dance with me.”

Getting over her shock of seeing the love of her life standing in front of her, in a tuxedo no less, Aubrey immediately took Stacie’s hand and placed her other hand on Stacie’s hip. “I’d love nothing more than to have this dance.” Keeping proper Southern distancing, the two moved around the dance floor as if they had been dancing together their entire lives.

“Good thing I practiced the boy’s part,” Stacie quipped. “You look very debutant. Beautiful, Aubrey.”

“And you look very debonair,” Aubrey giggled. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I figured you might need an escort, and well - here I am.”

“Everyone’s staring, Stacie.”

“Let them. They are staring because I’m dancing with the most gorgeous woman in the room.” The pair glided around the floor like it was the most natural thing in the world because, of course, it was. “You know, the last person I danced with was Daddy.” Stacie looked at Aubrey, not with sadness in her eyes but with love. 

Aubrey tensed up when she saw General Posen and Mr. Davenport walking their way. “Oh no, Stacie. Get ready.” She tightened her grip on Stacie’s waist, pretending to not see the men.

Mr. Davenport tapped Stacie on the shoulder and motioned towards Aubrey. “May I cut in?” Stacie bowed and stepped aside. She wasn’t sure what to do since she didn’t have much desire to dance with General Posen. 

The stern man motioned to her to follow him and turned to go onto the veranda. Stacie steeled her nerves and followed him. “Ms. Conrad.”

“General Posen.”

“Mr. Davenport brought to my attention that I may owe you an apology. And a thank you. He told me what happened between Montgomery and Aubrey. And how you came to her aid without hesitation. Thank you, Ms. Posen. I’m not sure another boy would have been so honorable. And I apologize for the way I treated you when you and my Aubrey came to me about your relationship.”

Stacie stood silently, letting the man speak. She could tell he was uncomfortable with what he was saying but at least he was saying it. “I can’t say that I understand two women being together. But I do know how miserable my daughter has been since I forbid her to see you. And I saw with my own eyes tonight how she looks at you. And if you truly make her this happy, I’m willing to try to understand.”

“Thank you, sir. That means a lot. I graciously accept your apology. And for the other, I promise you that I love your daughter with all my heart.” She took his proffered hand and shook it, sealing their new understanding. With that General Posen nudged Stacie back to the dance floor.

Stacie found Aubrey who was now dancing with Wiley. She asked if she could cut in, and Wiley was too afraid of her to say no.

“Hi.” Stacie looked down at Aubrey, enjoying how they fit together like a glove.

“Hi back.” Aubrey’s smile was like a million candles burning in a lighthouse. “How’d things go with Daddy?”

“He apologized. And thanked me.” She pressed her lips against Aubrey’s temple. “And… he gives his blessing.” Stacie felt all tension melt from Aubrey’s body as she laid her head on Stacie’s chest.

And they danced.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The girls had all changed into their casual clothes for the after party. The afterparty was basically where the adults were all banned from the building. The kids all changed out of the formal wear. A younger, hipper DJ took over. And since the seniors tended to spike the punch, when the parents left, they did so with their kids’ car keys. 

“Aubrey, have you seen Wiley?” 

“Can’t you keep up with your own boyfriend, eh,” Stacie teased the redhead. “Can’t help you there, Chlo. I’ve had my eyes elsewhere tonight.”

“Yeah, sorry, Chlo, we’ve been a little preoccupied,” Aubrey giggled. 

Chloe twisted her hands together, rubbing her palms back and forth nervously. “I just want to find Wiley.” She jumped when an arm snaked around her shoulders. “Beca Mitchell! You scared me.”

“I just wanted to make sure you had someone to keep you warm until you find your boyfriend,” the tiny brunette snickered. Beca flinched as Chloe punched her in the stomach. While Aubrey had been banned from talking to Stacie by her father, Beca quietly relayed messages for Stacie back and forth to the blonde. In doing so, Chloe and Aubrey had formed a somewhat close kinship with Stacie’s best friend.

“Damn it, Beca. Make yourself useful and find Wiley.” She threw the tiny brunette’s arm off her shoulder. “Shoo, go.”

“Okay, but don’t blame me if you don’t like what I find,” Beca teased. She sauntered off in search of Chloe’s wayward boyfriend.

“Come on, Stacie, let’s dance.” Aubrey started to pull her girlfriend to the dance floor.

“Awwww, guys, don’t leave me alone,” Chloe whined.

Stacie threw her head back and laughed. “Go catch up with Beca. I’m sure she’ll keep you company.” Stacie wriggled her eyebrows suggestively as she followed Aubrey towards the music, and Chloe hustled to catch up with Beca.

Chloe meandered the party looking high and low for Beca and Wiley, both. She finally found Wiley, except he was being frogmarched towards her by Beca. They stopped right in front of her.

“Ummm, Beca, what’s going on?” Chloe reached for her boyfriend only for Beca to swing him aside. 

“Hey, Chloe. Look who I found? Hey, what’s your lipstick color tonight?”

“Raspberry Pop. What does that have to do with anything?”

“This is more of a suede color than raspberry, don’t you think?” Beca shoved Wiley forward so Chloe could see his collar. “I found him in the front coat closet, of all places, with Penelope Jenkins, of all people.”

Taking advantage of Beca having Wiley’s arms pinned behind him, Chloe hauled back and slapped her now-ex-boyfriend. The brunette released him as she doubled over with laughter. “Good hit, Chlo.” She grabbed the redhead by the hand. “Let’s dance.”

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
